


The Not-So Friendzone

by WubbaNottaFighta



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WubbaNottaFighta/pseuds/WubbaNottaFighta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I decided to write some smut since I write a lot of dark shit. Re-write of an ImagineDanny I wrote that can be found here: http://imaginedanny.tumblr.com/post/94603911387/imagine-danny-sitting-on-the-friendzone-couch?utm_medium=email&utm_source=html&utm_campaign=submission_published&utm_term=respond_link</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-So Friendzone

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a second chapter.
> 
> Sorry for the shitty title.

            Danny sat on the FriendZone couch, utterly uninterested in what the girl sitting next to him was rambling on about. She was overtly interested in herself, evidently from the seven stories she had told about her life. He was getting bored, as was most of the other cast members, it felt like.

            You sat Indian-style with the camera crew in a black folding chair that had been brought in just for you for the three hours that you were there. You noticed Dan’s smiling expression – out of politeness, undoubtedly, rather than fascination. You couldn’t help but grin in response to the awkward situation that he had to deal with.

            You glance down at the way he’s sitting. It is in no way proper. His knees are far apart and he’s as spread out as far as he can be on the couch without being absolutely obnoxious. And _goddamn_ does he make that stupid Unicorn Kigurumi look sexy…

            He notices you looking him over when he glances at you for just a moment. He subtly lifts an eyebrow and licks his lips ever so slightly. You immediately know what’s going through his head. You have to change your leg position, crossing them at the knees, before something… _happened_.

            He gave a half smirk before re-immersing himself into the conversation. You silently cursed him for being able to do that. Being able to simply look at you and make you _tingly_. He threw more and more glances at you, and you grew hotter. Every once in a while, he’d barely bite his lip or slip in a little wink. The heat between your thighs is increasing so you decide to preoccupy yourself with your phone. A message silently appeared on the top of her screen.

            “When Dodger gets ready to cut to the break, go up the stairs to the family bathroom.” A text from Dan stated simply. You look up at him, your face flushing crimson and he’s still giving that signature Sexbang smirk. When Dodger started to wrap up for the next break, you slowly and nonchalantly stood and stretched for a moment before walking silently out of the room.

            When you were out of everyone’s sight, you practically sprinted up the stairs and ran into the family bathroom, excited to know what Dan had in store for you. You locked the door behind you, then leaned on the nice marble counter sink. Two or three minutes later, you heard a knock on the door. “Occupied!” you blurted out nervously.

            “It’s me,” the familiar voice was calm and collected on the other side as you moved swiftly to the door.  As soon as you opened it, he pulled you in his arms and had his lips on yours as he locked the door back.

            You pulled away from him for just a moment to ask, “Microphone?”

            “Left it with my Kigurumi,” he breathed, and you suddenly noticed that he was just wearing his undershirt and jeans. The passion grew between the two of you as your tongues fought for dominance in each other’s mouths. He moved his hands down to your ass, picked you up and placed you on the sink. His lips moved in a steamy transition to your neck and you let out a soft gasp when his hand rested on your thigh.

            “Are you soaking for me, [y/n]?” he whispered, unbuttoning your jeans and beginning to slide them off of your hips and down your legs. His lips reconnected with yours as he threw them across the room in a raging lust. He pulled back to look at your panties. He was right, they were soaked. He gave a half-grin before yanking them off of you.

            Before you could even blink, his face was between your legs, mouth sucking at your clit. “Oh, Christ, Danny!” you panted, threading your fingers through his messy hair to bring him closer to you. He licked at your pussy occasionally looking up at you and giving you these eyes that nearly made you come all on their own. You moaned when he began sticking his finger in as well, pumping in and out in a steady motion. You bit your lip and hummed in order to keep from making too much noise. You were rolling your hips, matching his rhythm when he added a second finger.

            You pushed his head closer to your crotch, urging him on. You were on edge when he added a third finger. “I-I’m c-coming, D-Dan!” you could hardly say the words because you were breathing so hard. While your hips were up off of the marble countertop, he managed to get a finger in your ass as well, and you immediately came.

            He returned to your lips, kissing you. You loved tasting yourself on his lips. You’d never thought you’d tasted very good or anything, but the taste of Dan’s lips was absolute perfection with you. Although, you preferred more than just the taste of his lips…

            He pulled back and said, “We need to clean up.” You pouted at the realization that you had to go back to civilization. He pressed another kiss to your lips. “We’ll have more fun when we get back to the apartment,” he grinned. You both got cleaned up and returned [at different times] to the FriendZone room. You couldn't wait to go home.


End file.
